Lilith
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive Appearance Lilith is naturally a black pikmin that was reborn into a pure shadow energy being that has some demon energy within her. She has black eyes and she has claws that are extremely sharp. She has a dark mist like substance pouring out of all sides of her covering her in the mists. Her leaf is made out of pure shadows. Her hands are also made out of shadows. Her body is as light as feather and immaterial. She is not just one being but five and all of them look the same as each other with the same powers. No blood is in her body. Powers Pure shadows (not affected by light or dark) are what she controls perfectly. She can control all of her bodies at once meaning that it is hard to know whether she is the only one there or if all of them are there. Only the true her can be actually hurt though you can hurt the other hers (they fall apart and then come back together within the black mist about a few minutes later). All of them pour out a black mist surrounding them. If anything at all this black mist has a sort of blinding affect to the eyes. The black mist has an acidic effect to the ground often melting the ground beneath Lilith. The pain is shared between the bodies of Lilith. It is quite creepy on how she seemingly exists but doesn't exist at the same time. Her black mist can seep into anywhere and if it gets inside of a creature's body it can do one of several things (relatively unknown). She is immaterial as all get out and is kind of frightening. She and her other bodies can form actual weapons in their hands with pure shadow energy. She has a few unknown abilities with her. Weaknesses Not to think that this is ironic but she is literally not hurt by light even when she is composed of shadow energy. Shadow energy is usually weak against light. She has a morbid fear and hatred for souls. They have hurt her really bad when I last saw her. There are demon-slayer blades which will hurt her even more. It has also come to my consideration that she is weak to chaos energy. She is light as a feather so wind attacks make her scatter easier and cause her greater pain. Earth has its effect on her as well almost... Resistances Poison acts in a different way in her body. It has a different effect on her altogether. Enemies should watch out for this. She doesn't have any blood in her body so it cannot really go anywhere in her body. Electricity and Water both don't really affect her all that much. They hurt her but she isn't fazed by either element so she will continue to attack if hit by them. Ice is a mishap of what she resists. It is possible that she can be frozen but that frozen form is more dangerous than her shadow immaterial form. To freeze her is actually very hard to do. Darkness and shadow/pure shadow are ineffective against her (meaning that they do less damage). Immunities She is totally immune to Light (absorbs light and is healed by it) and how crazy is that. She is freaking immune to light! Immunity to physical attacks are easier to understand since she isn't really composed of much of anything else except for pure shadow energy. This means that she cannot really be hurt by physical blows. Personality Lilith is one sly little devil (in a figurative sense and somewhat in reality) as she will always play a practical joke on someone and she will not fight fair. She has no morality left in her and will cheat to win at anything even a battle. She is or will use all of her to fight even when asked to only be a one on one fight. She is stark raving mad and nothing can get more mad. She is quite literally the cold insane pikmin or being. She laughs at the plight of others. History Unknown Themes Main Theme: Dark Crystal - Final Fantasy III Battle Theme: Beat the Angel - Tales of Symphonia Tropes Chaotic Evil, Big Bad, Lady of War, Demonic Possession, Our Demons are Different, Apocalypse Maiden, Deal with the Devil (literally to be revived), ... Category:Boss Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Demons Category:Demonic Pikmin Category:Female Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters